Passion
by Alycks
Summary: How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.
1. Ch1 - Descent

**Author's Note- **My first fic, and its rather a short chapter/oneshot so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. If it did, I would be rich.

**Passion**

By Alycks

**Chapter 1: Descent**

There he stood, crimson eyes gazing out at the horizon. The fierce blizzard at the peak had disappeared for the time being, leaving behind a rare moment of calm. He had taken advantage of this period to emerge from his cave to take in some fresh air and bask in sunlight. Lost deep in thought, he ignored the small flakes of snow that drifted lazily down onto his red cap and the black hair that peeked out from underneath.

It had been months since he had last spoken to a human being, almost as long as he had been on Mt. Silver. But even if he wasn't that antisocial and mute figure that some believed him to be, none of that mattered.

He had reached his goal in life. The dream that had once consumed his life and every thought had been achieved. He had defeated the Elite Four, crushed his rival and acquired the title of Champion, even single handily destroying a criminal organization on the side. There were even those that believed him to be the greatest trainer ever.

At the end of it all, only one thing remained.

_What now?_

* * *

He remembers the trainers who had challenged him since he took his position high above Johto.

He recalls the fiery eyes of a figure donning a black and gold cap burning with ambition. An ambition he once had.

He remembers the determination and will of a girl with teal hair as she battled him in the whirling snow. The same will that he once carried.

He thinks about how he should have been ecstatic to face opponents of that caliber. But he wasn't.

The adrenaline had only temporarily flowed through his veins as he directed his Pokemon in battle. The conclusion of battle had satisfied the emptiness he now held no more than a single berry would satisfy a Snorlax.

But in the end, he hadn't been defeated.

So why did it feel like he had lost everything?

He stood there, blankly staring out, eyes unfocused. A sharp gust of wind drew him out of his thoughts and he turned to head back to his cave as shadows descended once again on the mountain. He didn't have to see dark clouds to know a storm was brewing. He could _feel _it overtaking the mountain, just like his thoughts were overtaking him. He clenched his fist, inconsistent puffs of condensation floating into the air as his breathing grew erratic.

Memories of the people he had met flashed through his mind and were followed by memories of obstacles he had faced. He retraced every step of his journey through his mind and allowed himself to recall the intermingled feelings of joy, sadness, pain and triumph. But there was one thing he wanted to feel again.

Passion.

* * *

The torch cast a soft glow throughout the cave, pale orange clinging onto the walls of the cavern. As Red watched the flame burn, he could feel himself grow confident in his decision. Bringing his hand up in front of him, he stared at his clenched fist.

"Yes" he silently mused. He would start over and find what he had lost. He would stop being this angst-ridden teenage hermit wallowing away in self pity.

Standing, he gathered up his belongings. Food and supplies were thrown into his old tattered backpack, his pokemon attached to his belt. Taking a quick glance around, he nodded, satisfied that he had everything.

Red was happy to leave.

As he started his descent, his mind returned to thoughts about his future.

He would start a new journey and Unova sounded like the perfect destination.

_But not as a Trainer. Not until he found his drive again._

He scoffed.

_Greatest my ass_.

* * *

**Author's Note – **Sorry if Red sounds a bit angsty here but I felt like it was necessary to set things up. I've been debating on whether I should leave this as is or if I should keep writing further chapters. If I do continue this, it'll be more story and less internal musings. I won't spoil anymore though.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I would appreciate it! I'll stop fishing for reviews now :D.


	2. Ch2 - First Sighting

**Chapter 2: First Sighting**

It was a candle. A _freaking_ candle. Red's eyebrow twitched as he eyed the purple flamed pokemon floating in mid-air is it faced off against an opponent's Oshawatt. He thought he had it seen it all. Flying electric mice, walking noses, pokemon that couldn't do anything but splash...

Next thing you know, ice cream cone shaped pokemon would start appearing.

A gentle breeze sent the dirt swirling as the two trainers faced off, both pokemon at the ready, awaiting their first commands.  
"Oshawatt, use tackle!"  
"Litwik, counter with ember!"  
Raising a single eyebrow at the scene, Red dubiously watched as these "trainers" battled it out, the otter trying to tackle the ghost pokemon, only to be hit by fire which had little effect.

_Well they were trainers by definition_ he mused, _but really, who uses fire moves on water pokemon? And who doesn't use use water on a fire type?_

He turned his attention back to the pitiful scene, noting that the Litwick had somehow defeated the Oshawatt. _Well, I suppose if you throw enough rocks at the wall it will eventually break_, he thought, _but did he really not notice his Oshawatt flying THROUGH the Litwik?_

Yawning, he waited, curious to see what the trainer he dubbed Scrub #1 would send out next.

"Vanillite, take it down!"

Red stared in disbelief. Blink. Still there. Another blink. The cce cream pokemon was still there. It wasn't everyday that he was caught so off guard, especially when involving a pokebattle. Then again, it wasn't everyday he saw an ice cream cone battling a candle. Red shook his head, getting his mind back in order. He still couldn't believe there really _was_ a pokemon shaped like an ice cream cone out there.

His ever working mind quickly contemplated this trainer's choice of pokemon. Strategically, this made less sense than the last one. An ice type versus a fire type. Maybe there was a chance the other trainer would prove him wrong and actually use his pokemon type to his advantage.

"Litwick, use Astonish!"

Red facepalmed.

It seemed Unova certainly had its fair share of interesting pokemon and trainers.

* * *

It was late afternoon as he approached Nimbasa City from Route 16. Having foolishly left left his bicycle back in Pallet Town, he had traveled the entire day on foot and he couldn't wait to find a place to stay and relax. Scowling, Red reached down to massage his aching calves as a happy looking couple rode right past him. _I'm getting a bike first thing tomorrow._ Silently cursing his stupidity, he stretched his arms and stopped, watching as a female trainer sauntered out.

He watched silently and unnoticed as she adjusted the white cap that held her long brunette locks in place and reached into her belt for a pokeball. Pressing down on the red and whilte ball revealed a Braviary which ruffled its feathers and eyed its owner. Patting its head, the girl climbed onto its back, leant forward and spoke.  
"Let's try and get home before dark Braviary. I'd like to be home in time to eat dinner."  
Spreading its red wings, the pokemon let out a cry of approval and took to the air. With several flaps of its mighty wings, it disappeared out of sight along with its trainer, lazily gliding along the wind.

Red blinked as he watched them take off. Those shorts certainly showed off her long legs and nice posterior but they didn't look very warm. Sighing, he resumed walking as he listened to his footsteps crunch dirt and sand. If he could make a list of things about Pokemon he missed, one would certainly be flying. Travelling was just so much easier.

* * *

It had been a few months since he had left Mt. Silver and made his way to the Unova region, but it didn't really seem like he was getting anywhere. Red had abandoned his cap and gloves, choosing to wander through the region without his signature items. He had even taken to wearing tinted contact lenses to disguise his unique eye color. While it was unlikely that people would recognize him, he preferred to avoid the risk. The last thing he needed was to be challenged to a battle without his pokemon.

Settling down in his hotel room, he pondered his future course and actions. Not having a real purpose or goal, he had just strayed from city to city. Red had heard rumors and stories at every stop. This time was no different as he had dragged his heavy feet into the hotel lobby. It seemed that legendary dragons had appeared in Unova not so long ago, followed by the second defeat of an evil organization.  
Some people were doubtful that these dragons had shown up. The ones with more creative imaginations spoke of how fearsome these dragons must have been, and how strong these trainers must have been to command them.

Red had both frowned and smiled when he first heard about it. Legendary pokemon and an evil pokemon stealing organization bent on taking over the world taken down by one person? The story sounded eerily familiar.

He wondered if they were similar to him. A bitter smile coated his lips, one that did not quite reach his eyes as he lost himself in thought._ Had it been a a year ago, I would have only cared about how strong they were. Now, I can only wonder if they still have a purpose to follow._

Kicking the wall,he let out a groan as the sudden movement shot pain up his heel and leg and he hobbled over to the bed. Collapsing on top and taking off his sneakers, Red grimaced. He would have blisters tomorrow, and walking would be a huge pain in the ass.  
His mind drifted back to the girl he had seen. She had been no ordinary trainer. Red had always had a good sense of a trainer or pokemon's ability at first glance and it had served him well throughout the years. He likened it to a comic book hero he had often read as a child, Spiderman. His "poke-senses" as he called them, often tingled when he met a strong opponent.

Turning over onto his back, he cast his gaze up at the ceiling. Maybe his dreams would bring him what he was looking for.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's it for chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. I'm sure you all know who this mysterious girl is, but if not, you'll be sure to find out. And again, review review review!


	3. Ch3 - Destination

**Chapter 3: Destination**

Author's Note: For those of you who didn't play B&W2, the main characters from B&W were nowhere to

be found during the events of B&W2 which happens 2 years after B&W.

* * *

When Touko and Touya had returned from their well deserved vacation, they had expected to be greeted by Cheren and Bianca and stories of how boring it was without them. Instead, they had arrived home to stories of Team Plasma, some sort of Kyurem-Zekrom fusion and a new Pokemon Champion. That had happened a couple months ago and Touko had immediately felt guilty for not being there in her friends' time of need. She knew that her brother also felt the same and both had immediately questioned if Team Plasma had actually been defeated for good.

Sunbeams strayed through window blinds and illuminated brown locks draped over pillows as the methodic ticking of an alarm clock filled the empty silence. Touko had no idea why she had woken up early when she had fallen asleep so late and she didn't have the slightest idea why her thoughts had turned to the events that she had missed. Rolling onto her stomach and burrowing herself into her blankets, she looked over to the bed table on the left, glancing at a picture taken shortly after becoming League Champion. She felt her heart dip slightly as she studied the picture of Cheren, Bianca and herself sitting on Reshiram's back.

She had grown to love the legendary dragon during their short time together and she missed him. Last they had heard, the dragon had been in the company of N, only to disappear after Team Plasma had been defeated yet again. Speaking of the green haired man, she wondered how he was coping with society.

She had met and seen N a few times since the end of the incident and he had changed a great deal. He had even helped the new Champion out to defeat Team Plasma! While Cheren and Touya still disliked the man, Touko generally believed him to have turned over a new leaf. She recalled their last few meetings and how his eyes held a different gleam. She had ignored it, brushing it off as something  
that came with the man's growing familiarity with society.

Her mind flashed to the very last time they had met and she flushed. They had run into each other in Nimbasa while she was on errands for her mother. It wasn't the quiet lunch they had together that made her squirm. It was the incident after as they were parting. He had kissed her! Groaning, she buried her head into her pillow. She didn't dislike N. That was a job reserved for Cheren and Touya. She found him to be generally likeable and pleasant and he had a quite the handsome face. The real problem was with how she acting. She was a League Champion and here she was, going crazy over a simple kiss. Touko raised her head and stared at the wall. She hated it.

Despite being a tomboy, as a former Pokemon League Champion and hero of Unova, she had no shortage of suitors. Many of those suitors she had brushed off. Others had been scared away by Cheren and her brother. Stuffing her face into her pillow, she let out a muffled scream. Fortunately, before she really had a chance to strain her vocal cords, the moment was shattered by the screech of an alarm. One smashing fist later, it was silent again. Satisfied with the destruction of her clock, Touko rolled over and glanced at the bruise developing on her hand.

_Goddamn it._

* * *

After dragging herself out of bed and getting dressed in her typical attire, Touko clumsily descended the stairs, stubbing her toe at the very bottom. Grimacing, she walked past the figure sitting at the wooden table opening the fridge. Finding that someone had finished off the milk this morning, she spun around, only for her flying elbow to bump an innocently placed cup of orange juice. As if in slow motion, she watched as the container wobbled on the edge, only to topple over onto the ground, sending the orange liquid flying.

Her twin brother Touya ducked behind his bowl of cereal WITH milk and quietly observed as his sibling stumbled around the kitchen trying  
to clean the mess. One look at her and he knew not to make a sound. He took another silent bite of his cereal, wincing as he heard Touko yelp as she took a sip of burning hot coffee.

It was just one of those days.

* * *

An hour later, Touko was finally able to get her act together and the sour mood surrounding her had lifted slightly. She stood at the sink, absentmindedly turning on the water. "I can wash those for you," Touya offered as he walked up behind her. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I got it," came the brief reply. "Let me do it, you'll probably break them," he chuckled as took the plate from his sister's hand. Touko stepped aside and smiled, watching as her twin scrubbed at the plate, droplets of water flying up to land on his arms. The two came as a package. Touko was usually the ball of energy, the wild and crazy one while Touya was the rock, stable and always there.

"We're meeting Cheren and Bianca at Professor Juniper's and leaving in an hour. Have you packed?"

_Shit._

Touko's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about the Pokemon World Tournament taking place in a month and that they were leaving today. She flew to the stairs, intent on just throwing everything into her bag, organization be damned.

"Oh yeah, N will probably be there as well."

Touko paled, her socked foot slipping on a step halfway up the stairs.

Face met step. Hard.

She groaned.

_Fuck._

* * *

"Hey guys!", Bianca squealed at the sight of her friends and she excitedly ran forward, embracing them both in hugs. "Let's go, I'm so excit- wait, is that a bruise on your face?". Bianca slid a hand up to poke at Touko's cheek, her other arm locking a squirming Touko in place. Touya stifled his laughter behind his hand, turning it into an inconspicuous cough as Touko glared at him, a small purple patch evident on her cheek.

"So what happened?", Bianca asked, green eyes wide with concern as Touko mumbled something under her breath, her gaze locked firmly on the ground.

"What was that? Did someone hit you?"

"No!" Touko exclaimed. "Nothing happened this morning!" Cheren raised a question eyebrow at the explanation as he extracted a whining Bianca from Touko and plopped her green beret back on her head. Turning, his eyes searched out Touya for details. "She was in an accident. One involving her face and the staircase. It would have been entirely hilarious but," at this, Touya scowled, "she fell when I mentioned N."

At this, Bianca let out a high pitched squeal and began battering her with questions. The barrage was too much for Touko, who was able to catch only a few of the questions. However, hearing Bianca ask her if she had thought or dreamt about the man was enough for her.

Her face resembling a tomato, she shut her mouth and stomped away from the group in embarrassment in an effort to escape. A twittering Bianca followed her but she refused to talk and release any more details. Realizing she wasn't going to be able to get away from the curious blonde on foot, Touko grabbed a pokeball from her belt, the ball expanding in her hand. Releasing her Braviary, she hopped onto its back, grumbling muttering something about nosy best friends and talkative blondes as she took to the air. A few flaps of its wings later and she was gone.

Amused, Cheren released his own pokemon as he glanced up at the dwindling figure in the cloudy sky. "She's got a good point though. It's going to rain soon."

* * *

Outside of Nimbasa, a figure stood in front of a billboard, a newly purchased bike by its side.  
Glancing briefly at the flyer, Red's eyes narrowed as he turned in the direction of his destination.

**The Pokemon World Tournament.**

* * *

**Author's note:** Whew, another chapter done. I realize that White's been swearing a lot but she's had an unfortunate day so far! Please review!


	4. Ch4 - Early Arrival

**Chapter 4: Early Arrival**

"So why are we here so early again?"

"So we have enough time to register and prepare for the Pokemon World Tournament obviously."

"But it's a month from now. AND we got delayed a day by the weather"

"I know."

"…"

"So why are we here again?" Bianca whined. The group had landed only a few moments ago and Bianca had only just realized that the tournament started a month from now. Sighing, an exasperated Cheren turned to Touko, a look on his face pleading for help. Stepping next to Bianca, Touko placed a hand on her proudly adorned cap, her eyes sweeping across some of the people milling about outside.

"I realize that we could have turned in our registration through the mail but then we wouldn't be able to meet new people. I thought it would be good for Touya and I to meet new friends since you guys are always so busy now. Plus, I figured it would be nice for us to get to spend time together!"

"And besides, we also need to find out who will be participating and train accordingly." added Touya. "We have no idea how this works. No point going in blind." Tossing his drink into the trash, he brushed his on pants and stood up. He was interested in seeing how this giant building looked on the inside. It looked gigantic from the outside with its huge screens and flashing lights and he could only imagine how the crowd would react when actually viewing a battle.

The group of four approached the building, its entrance illuminated by the humongous flashing display above it. Touko could only stare in awe at the size of the screen, her mouth hanging slightly open. _I wonder if the interior is even better than the exterior._

Stepping inside the group was greeted by a strip of navy blue carpet, Pokemon statues on either side. Here, trainers, tourists and Pokemon alike milled around taking pictures and causing chaos. "So what now?" asked Cheren as he eyed the several long lines snaking throughout the room. "I'd rather not spend the rest of today waiting in line." At this Touko smirked and pointed at a dark haired man who happened to be departing a counter. "Why would we wait? Let's just go ask that guy for help."

Excusing himself from the information counter a nod, Red heaved a heavy sigh. He had arrived by bike a day earlier than he had planned and now having found out the Pokemon World Tournament wasn't for month, had absolutely nothing to do. Maybe he'd go take a look at the battle arena and check out where tournament would be taking place at.

Stepping past a couple and a few trainers lingering towards the side of the room, he proceeded to move towards the middle of the room and navigate through the crowd. Eventually, he pushed his way out of the bustling crowd, the exit a glorious escape from the packed room.

"Excuse me."

Red paid no attention to the voice, assuming it was meant for someone else. Ignoring the sound, he shuffled forward a few feet, narrowly dodging a Meowth who had slipped underfoot. Hissing at him, the turned around and Pokemon slunk away into the crowd, intent on finding it's a trainer.

A hand tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me!" So it WAS for him. Red turned.

Touko wasn't used to being ignored. Her brother always had an ear when she needed to vent and both Bianca and Cheren would always listen to her if she asked. Being a former Pokemon Champion also meant that most people would pay attention when she talked. So when the man she was calling promptly ignored her, she brushed it off, thinking that he hadn't heard her and tapped him.

As he turned to face her, she was met with piercing dark eyes and a face that rivaled N's in handsomeness. Her eyes traced the strong jawline up to the messy black hair as she took in the man before her as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Did you need something?"

Nudging a silent Touko in the side, Bianca piped in. "We were wondering if you would be willing to share the information you got from the counter." Sweeping an arm out to gesture at the lines, she continued, "We'd rather avoid having to stand in these lines for the rest of the day."

Red nodded as he observed the group before him. He recognized the girl who tapped him as the same one he had seen the other day. "Registration is at that counter over" he said over the din of the crowd, pointing to a counter at the end of the room. "You can find information about various activities over there to the left. Rules of the tournament are over by that counter over to the right and you have until a week ahead of the tournament to register. Anything else?"

"No, that's it, thanks a ton!" came the cheerful reply from Bianca. Nodding at the group one last time, Red walked past them and out the door. Touya frowned as Red walked away. "You know, that guy looks really familiar." Raising a hand to cusp his chin, he furrowed his brow. "I have definitely seen him before somewhere."

"Well we got the information that we needed!" Bianca extended a pale finger and poked Touko in the cheek. "And what happened to you? You seemed to be star stuck by his face!" Touko flushed scarlett at this and batted away Bianca's pestering finger. "No, I wasn't! I just decided to let you talk for once" she huffed. "I liked him" came the response by Cheren. "He seemed like a responsible, no-nonsense kind of guy." Rolling her eyes at the statement, Touko motioned for them to exit. "You would. You're never any fun."

"Hey!"

"Just saying you have a stick up your ass sometimes. C'mon, let's go see if we can check out the battle arenas."

* * *

Walking into the grand stadium, the group stopped and stared in awe. Shaped as a giant dome with a retractable roof, the building was enormous. A large, flat elevated platform in the middle of the arena set the stage for the most anticipated of battles while rows upon rows of seats surrounded it. Touya couldn't help whistling as he took the whole thing in.

"This building is incredible." _I wonder how many people fit in here._

Cheren followed his gaze. "The pamphlet I picked up said it could fit up to about a hundred thousand people. "_ And more will probably watch the televised battles._

"Just enough people to watch me be victorious!" said Touko, grinning as she flashed a victory sign at him. Amused, Cheren had no doubt Touko could do it. Her battle prowess was amazing and she was one of the best trainers around, having been a Champion at one point. _But it won't be easy._ He observed as she playfully messed with her brother as the two began to banter about their skills.

"You'll need to train a lot. I'm competing as well as Touya and who knows if any of the other gym leaders from our region or other regions will show up? You might have to fight the new champion as well."

Touko grinned back at him. "Hey! No problem! Touya is a pushover because he'll let me win if I face him." She ignored his protest in the background as she continued, "And besides, you don't think we spent all our time lounging around did you? We've got some new skills."

Before Cheren had a chance to reply, he was cut off by Bianca.

"Hey guys! Look! It's him again!" exclaimed Bianca.

Pointing off towards the other side of the stadium, the group could spot a lone figure against the background of seats.

"It's that guy again. Maybe he's a trainer!" Turning to the group, Bianca's eyes lit up. "Maybe he'll be like the legendary Red and be super strong!" Bianca bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, eyes glittering with excitement as she pressed down on her beret.

Amusement radiated off Touya as he absent mindedly watched his friend continue to talk about the multiple people that man could be, even as the figure disappeared through the door. _If that was Red, we'd probably all be screwed._

Rolling his eyes, Cheren looked over at Touko, intent on continuing the conversation.

"Well it's good to hear that you have new tricks because you'll need them. The stage is randomly set meaning it could filled with water or fire. Better be prepared. You might get shafted."

"That's what he said."

"That's what N said to you?"

"No, that's what Burgh said to YOU."

Touko was gone and out the exit before he could even move.

_I'm going to strangle her. _

* * *

Touko couldn't believe it. How many times could you run into the same person over the course of one day? It seemed fate was determined to force her to meet the man standing in front of her. The party of four had gone to check in at their hotel a few hours later after browsing the stadium and the concession stands outside. It was in the lobby as they checked in where they saw him again as he strode through to what she assumed was his room. After dropping off their gear, the four decided to go satiate the growing hunger that they felt.

When they entered the dimly lit café, the only thing on her mind was to order as much food as she could possibly eat and stuff herself. It wasn't until after she had done her best Snorlax impression and inhaled two whole meals that she noticed him quietly eating in the corner by himself.

A few more hours later and she now found herself standing behind that very person as she waited to pay for her ice tea. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised. We've seen each other so much today that we might as well be acquaintances_. Shrugging her shoulders, she figured she might as well speak to him. With the way things were going, she'd probably run into him at least 3 times a day until this tournament was over. She reached up and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey."

And that was how she found herself sitting on a bench outside with an absolute stranger.

Red leaned back against the too short bench, the top pressing uncomfortably into his back. Twisting slightly, he found a more comfortable position and brought his arms up to read on the bench. Rearing his head back, he stared up at the sky, the stars winking back at him. Next to him, Touko shifted uncomfortably, her knees pressed together and her hands tightly grasping the bottle of juice in front of her. She was nervous, almost **scared** now that she was alone with him. He hadn't spoken a single word nor changed his expression since she had first spoken to him. She shivered as a cold breeze blew by, rustling the grass and taking the meager warmth she had away with it.

It hadn't been particularly cold recently, but Red had worn a jacket just in case. Glancing at her from the corner of the eye, Red internally sighed. It seemed to be one of his new habits. Red watched Touko prepare to say something, only to shiver as another breeze blew again. She clearly hadn't prepared herself for this weather.

A few seconds later, Touko's vision went dark as something warm suddenly obscured her vision. She took hold of the offending object and held it in front of her. Eyeing it and the man who gave it to her briefly, she slipped her arms inside the sleeves, noting how loose the material was around her body.

"You know that was pretty unromantic way to offer your coat to a girl." _But at least I'm warm now._

"It wasn't meant to be."

The cold statement was met with silence and the faint calls of several Hoot-Hoots, effectively killing the conversation. Several minutes passed as the two sat in silence, awkwardly waiting for the other to speak. It was finally Red who broke the silence.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Um…" Touko ransacked her brain, _Think! Ask him something. You brought him out here, don't make yourself look like some idiot!_

"Errr… What's your name?!" Touko blurted out, mentally berating herself as soon the words were spoken. _Way to go. Now he definitely thinks you're dumb_.

Looking over, she watched as Red continued staring straight ahead, as if he hadn't heard her. Opening her mouth, she was about to repeat her question when he spoke.

Red wasn't exactly prepared for that question. He had expected perhaps a question about the tournament or a question about Pokemon. His indifferent demeanor usually repelled far more people than it attracted and so he was actually surprised when she asked him for it. _It's probably still better for me to keep my identity a secret though._ Spying a man casually flicking a cigarette, he came up with an alias for himself.

"Ash."

"Ah." _Well that was a start. At least he answered. _"So… what are you doing here at the tournament? Are you a participant?"

No reply came immediately. Exhaling, he watched as several cars passed by, their lights appearing and disappearing into the night.

"No, I haven't decided yet but I wasn't planning on…" he was cut off as a small yellow blur jumped into his lap.

Touko had been anxiously waiting for his answer for some reason she couldn't comprehend. The Pikachu jumping into his lap startled her, but she was even more surprised as she watched him pat its head. "It likes you." she stated as she watched it melt under his touch. "It's so cute!"

Red grunted his acknowledgement as he stroked the red circles on its cheeks, causing it let out a few Pikas of pleasure.

"The buildup of electricity in a Pikachu's cheeks causes them to be extremely sensitive. If you want to get on a Pikachu's good side, start there."

A pattering of footsteps quickly made their way to the bench and a child stopped in front of them, bent over and gasping for breath. "There you are Pikachu! I've been looking for you. Sorry for bothering you Mister!" Bowing, the child apologized as his Pikachu hopped off Red's lap and back to his owner's side.

Red nodded at the child. "You should take it over to an isolated area tomorrow. It needs to discharge some of that pent up electricity" he quietly advised. "Otherwise, it might hurt itself."

Thanking him, the child and his Pokemon ran off as a very impressed Touko turned to him.

"You sure know a lot about Pokemon."

Red's voice didn't change as he spoke, even as his eyes stared blankly into the night as he thought about his own Pokemon.

"I used to have a Pikachu myself. I also used to study Pokemon in my free time."

"Are you here to study Pokemon then?"

Again, her question was met with silence.

It was an empty tone that Red answered her with.

"No, I'm not really sure why I'm here."

Taken aback by his answer, Touko sat there quietly. Fiddling with the hem of his jacket, she sat there silently before she decided on her next words.

"Since you don't have anything to do, would you like to join me and my friends? We can meet tomorrow morning."

At this, Red fully turned his head towards her for the first time that night, his full attention on the girl next to him.

Fidgeting under his intense gaze, Touko's eyes shifted back and forth. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it would be fun and I was hoping you would be able to help me train since you know a lot of stuff about Pokemon and..." she trailed off as she started mumbling in embarrassment, bracing herself for rejection.

Red's fingers tightened on the wooden bench. _Train huh?_

"Sure."

The word shook Touko from her embarrassment. No longer awkwardly torn between wanting to retreat and staying, she internally celebrated. Taking a moment, she flashed a sincere smile at him.

"You're a nice person, you know that?"

Red gave her a weird glance.

Getting on his feet, he shoved his hands into his pockets, intent on slipping away into the dark.

"Hey! Don't forget your jacket!"

Touko hastily put down her forgotten drink, nearly spilling its contents all over the bench as it wobbled precariously. Intending on returning the garment, she stopped, half the material off her shoulders as he spoke.

"We're meeting tomorrow right? Give it to me then."

Taking a few paces forward, he momentarily paused and turned his head slightly to address her again.

"You should also wear something more practical at night. I'm sure style is important but you're going to be cold if you dress like that."

Waving at her without turning around, Red walked off, ignoring her vehement protests and defense.

Touko fumed. There was no way she was going to take his advice! She wanted to smack him in the head. _I take that back. He's a jerk!_

Even as she gathered her belongings, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about that comment. She could've sworn that she had seen a smirk on his face as he departed.

* * *

Red mulled the day's events over in his mind as he rolled onto his side in bed. He hadn't really intended on meeting and getting to know anyone at the tournament but it seemed he had no choice as he had accepted the offer already. His thoughts turned to the girl he had met today. She certainly was an interesting person. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

_Touko was it? What a strange girl._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry! I realize its been a long long time since I updated but I've been busy with school and interviews and what not! I'll try to update more regularly.**

**And thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy them. I'll work on writing longer chapters for you guys(ask and ye shall receive) and cleaning up some of the grammar issues. Ok ok I know this chapter wasn't THAT much longer but you should notice a trend here. As for those of you with questions about plot, be patient! All will come in due time. =]**

**Also, a note about iron tail to whoever mentioned it. Red's Pikachu knew that move in Soul Silver (I'm guessing that's why you mentioned it.) I made it a point to level my pikachu to 100 so I could 1v1 it and when easily :D.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review please!**


	5. Ch5 - Sucker Punch

**Chapter 5: Sucker Punch**

The blinds filtered in narrow beams of sunlight into an otherwise dark room. Red had been lying in bed watching the light slowly creep across the floor and up the wall for the past few hours. Slowly slipping a hand into the light, he watched as it crept up his hand, providing a shallow warmth that didn't quite extend to the rest of his body.

If he found his light, would he find warmth as well?

He turned his hand left and right, observing how shadows dancing between his fingers. Closing his fist, his eyes followed the shadows as they descended upon his palm, the light slipping through his fingers as if mocking him.

He was still in the dark.

Heaving a sigh, he rolled out of bed. It wouldn't do for him to wallow by himself. Stepping outside, he made his way towards the lobby as his door shut with a click.

* * *

Breakfast had started as quiet affair with Red being greeted by a bleary eyed Touko in the hotel cafe. Introducing himself with the same name to the others, he had received a nod and a smile from Touya, a firm handshake from an eating Cheren and a rather limp handshake from a barely awake Bianca who seemed intent on falling asleep in her bowl of cereal.

The atmosphere was broken by a ringing from Cheren's xtransceiver. Picking it up, he frowned as the person on the other side relayed information to him. A quick conversation and halfhearted argument later, he hung up, shoulders dropping. Touko looked at him expectedly as pocketed the device.

Clearing his throat, he spoke up.

"I have to go back to the gym for a few weeks tomorrow. Apparently the person filling in for me is sick."

Touko frowned. "What about training? We need to work on some new moves and tactics together."

Cheren waved a hand at her as he chewed on another piece of bacon. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine." Swallowing, he continued. "Touya is still here and I'm sure Bianca and Ash will help you. I'll be back before the tournament starts anyways."

Yawning, Bianca spoke up as she stretched her arms. "I'll be around for today but there's some research I want to do. The only way I got to be out here is by agreeing to do some research for Professor Juniper."

Touko leant back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Well I suppose that's ok since you have to do work. So that leaves me, Ash and Touy-"

"Actually, I'll be busy too." Touya grinned at her behind his glass of orange juice. "Elesa sent me a message last night saying she'd be coming in tomorrow. I agreed to train and spend some time with her before the tournament since I assumed Cheren would be around to help. Sorry!"

Touko groaned, her forehead hitting the table. Glaring up at her still grinning brother, she pointed at him. "You're just doing this cause he's pretty" she accused.

He raised an eyebrow."Jealous?"

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous of her?!"

"Because she's pretty."

"So am I!"

"Vain are we?"

"I'm not!"

Touya reached over to her plate and stabbed a piece of potato from her. "Well I won't deny that her being attractive isn't part of it." he said waving it in the air dismissively. "But she's nice, not as loud as some people I know, has a great personality and is an awesome trainer. Besides, you'd do the same thing if you were in my position."

Taking his plate, he shoveled the rest of his food onto hers. "Here, have some sausage. That will fix your problem."

"But I don't like girls! And stop stealing my food. I don't want anymore of your sausage," the double meaning of Touya and her own comments flying over her head.

Touya snorted and eyed her, a strange look plastered on his. "With what you just said and the way you reject every guy who asks you out, you're not providing a very convincing argument. You won't mind me taking this then" he said as he lifted a breakfast taco from her plate. "And I'm glad you don't want my sausage. That's just... weird."

Touko flushed as she realized what she had said. "That's not what I meant!"

"So, what you're saying is you love sausage? That you're a sausage fiend?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Just arghhhhhhhh!"

Bianca briefly raised her head as Touko pulled at her hair in frustration. "You know, I would probably do the same thing as Touya." she slurred said as she slumped back down onto the table, unaware of exactly what she had said.

At this, Touya smiled widely and slipped a hand around Bianca's shoulder. "See, someone agrees with me".

Cheren took a sip of his coffee as he watched the bickering siblings and a sleeping Bianca's beret slowly slip into her milk. He glanced at Red, his eyes peering at him over his cup, a hint of mirth in evident in them. "Don't worry, they're always like this. You'll get used to it."

* * *

"Druddigon, use dragon pulse!" The dragon let out a roar as it flew at Touya's Samurott, twisting in mid air as it prepared to unleach its fury upon the water pokemon. "Samurott, ice beam!" Opening it's mouth, the aquatic creature let loose a torrent of ice into the air straight into Druddigon's chest. Touko watched glumly as the the dragon took the full brunt of the hit, unable to dodge and was send crashing into the ground. Running over to the pokemon, she patted its head reassuringly before withdrawing it back into its pokeball.

They had been at it for a few hours now, the three main battlers working on moves with their pokemon and the occasional battle as Bianca and Red looked on.

Touko let out a sigh of disappointment. "I guess we'll have to work more on that move some more. I was really hoping to have him master it before today was over."

"It's not the mastery of that particular skill that's the problem." The four Unova natives turned to look at Red at that comment. Throughout the entire training session, Red hadn't said a single thing, choosing to watch in silence.

"Care to elaborate a little more Ash?" asked Touko curiously, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Have it work on a different move. Dragon pulse isn't strong enough."

Cheren nodded. "You know, he has a point. Druddigon is a pure dragon type and traditionally, dragon pulse is better for pokemon that excel at specials. In Druddigon's case, it's a much weaker move than say, dragon claw. And we've all see Druddigon use dragon claw before, so there's no point in him learning it."

Touko rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish look on her face. "I thought about that, but I figured I would give him some variety."

Flipping open his pokedex, Cheren pushed a few buttons until he found what he wanted. "Maybe you should try teaching it a different move. Something like dragon tail could be useful."

"Sucker punch."

Standing up from the rock he was sitting on, Red crossed his arms. "Druddigon is too slow. Either switch him out against ice or give him a choice band, teach him sucker punch and let him revenge kill."

Rubbing his chin, Cheren closed his eyes in thought. "Interesting. I never really thought about that."

Opening his eyes, he glanced at Touko. "That's a pretty good idea. Besides, you shouldn't be letting him get hit by an ice move like that anyways."

Reaching into his belt, he grasped a pokeball, the round object expanding to fill his hand. "Care for another round?"

* * *

"So Ash" Touya said as popped open his can of soda and heard the satisfying hiss. Taking a swig of the cool drink, he made a face as he felt the burn in the back of his throat. "Where are you from?"

"Kanto" came the short reply.

Behind the two, Bianca nudged Touko and whispered in his ear. "Not much of a talker is he?"

Touko shook her. She hadn't known him for much longer but she couldn't deny the fact that he didn't seem to be much of a conversationalist.

Unperturbed by the one word answer, Touya asked another question. "So what are you doing here in Unova? You're a bit far from that region."

Red simply shrugged. "No reason in particular." His eyes searched out the setting sun, not particularly interested in keeping up this subject.

"So you're not a trainer?"

"Not anymore."

"Ah."

A strange sort of understanding descended between the two, both of them looking out at the horizon.

Bianca nudged Touko in the ribs again. "This feels like a scene out of some random movie. Maybe one of them will say something really cool."

Touko rolled her eyes as she tossed her drink into the trash, Cheren following suit. She was covered in dirt, grime and sweat and her hair was a mess.

"Let's go home. I want to take a shower."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Red stood with the others as Cheren prepared to depart. "Do you have everything?" said a worried Bianca who was hovering around Cheren. "Do you have your clothes? Do you need any food? Will you need-"

"Bianca," Cheren said, patting her head, "I'll be fine".

Nodding at the group, he released his Unfezant. "I'll see you guys in a week or two. Say hello to Elesa for me Touya."

"Will do."

As Cheren disappeared into the sky, Bianca picked up her bag and slung it across her shoulder. "Alright guys! I guess it's also time for me to head out. Professor Juniper is counting on me! I'll be back in a little bit as well!"

After a quick few hugs with Touya and Touka and a very awkward one with Red, Bianca left, her faithful Stoutland trailing behind her.

"Well at least you're not leaving yet." Touko remarked only for the sound of Touya's xtranceiver to be heard. Touko let out a groan and hung her head, realizing what was about to happen. A quick conversation later and Touya hung up, a grin on his face. "That was Elesa wasn't it?"

"Sorry Sis, but I'll be heading out too. Try not to be a burden on poor Ash here." Giving her a quick pat on the back and a promise of seeing her later tonight back at the hotel, he too departed.

Touko sighed as she looked at Red.

"Well I guess it's just me and you now."

The tension was thick as they walked into the grotto together. Red meandered over to a stump and plopped himself down onto it, his gaze falling onto Touko as she stood around awkwardly.

Biting her lip, she met his gaze as a soft breeze blew through. _Why is it always so awkward with this guy?_

Dropping her bag onto the ground beside her, she spoke. "You don't have any Pokemon with you?"

Red shook his head, confirming what she already knew.

_I guess its time to have for a battle royale._

* * *

"Your Pokemon are pretty strong."

Those were the only words he had said since they had entered the clearing that morning. He could tell that he had startled her as she fed her Emboar. He had watched silently all morning has her Pokemon engaged in fierce free for all, filling the air with fire, smoke and all sorts of other dangerous elements. Touko herself had been forced to dodge multiple times, having to dive behind a tree more than once when stray technique came her way.

"I was the Pokemon Champion of Unova," Touko said proudly as she stood up and walked over to him, her hands on her hips. "I'm not just some beginner who doesn't know a thing."

Red raised an eyebrow at this. _So I was right. She's not a normal trainer._ He had suspected such a thing as he had watched her Pokemon battle and her bark orders. Her team was strong enough to rival those of the Elite four he had fought at the very least and he had to say that he was impressed. Despite the precision and power that her Pokemon brought, he could see several minor flaws in both her battling and in her Pokemon.

Seeing his raised eyebrow, Touko grinned. "I'm a better trainer than Elesa if I say so myself."

Confused at the lack of recognition on his face her smile slightly slipped. "You do know who that is right?"

Red shook his head. She frowned.

"She's a gym leader in this region. And also a model." she trailed off as realization hit her.

"Wait! That means you didn't know who I was either!?"

"Nope."

Touko didn't quite know what to make of that answer. She was almost slightly offended that he hadn't heard of her, but it explained the lack of recognition when they first met. It didn't, however, explain the lack of expression or excitement now that he knew. When most people found who she was, they would immediately fawn over her and ask for an autograph. Well, that or a Pokemon battle.

"So uh, you're not going to ask for an autograph or a picture?"

Red looked at her oddly. "Why would I?"

Touko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, pulling on her hair slightly. "It's just that most people ask for one when they find out who I am." _Great, now I seem like an attention whore._

Red looked away.

"In the end, people are still people despite their accomplishments."

Turning his head slightly to the side, he brought his hand up to rest his chin on.

"Besides, I know how you feel."

Touko smiled, happy that he wasn't awestruck. _It seems we have may have more in common than we think._

* * *

"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!"

Taking her Pokemon from the tray, Touko thanked the kind looking nurse before leaving. Exiting the sliding doors and leaving the merry melody of the Pokemon center behind, she started to absentmindedly make her way back to her room.

The rest of the day had passed relatively quickly. While they still weren't entirely comfortable in each other's presence, they had grown more accustomed to each other. Red had offered Touko some points and tips and she had even made him agree to help her out even more tomorrow. She had found his company to be informative and not unpleasant and so she had pestered him into until he had agreed to her proposal. Touko had to hide a grin as she recalled that conversation. With her usual training partners away, she had pleaded and bribed him until he finally agreed. A quick dinner later, they had parted shortly after as she had to stop by the Pokemon center to get her Pokemon healed up before heading home.

Touko found herself musing about Red and how much he knew about Pokemon. She made a mental note to thank him for helping her teaching Druddigon how to use sucker punch so quickly and to find out how he knew so much. Maybe she'd ask discuss it with Touya when he came back from "training" with Elesa.

Turning the corner, her thoughts were interrupted as she ran smack into a hard body, her ass taking the brunt of the fall as she bounced off the ground. Rubbing her rear, strong hands grasped her free arm and pulled her back up.

"Sorry about that. And thanks for..."

The words died on her lips as she got a good look at the person in front of her, a strange mix emotions welling up with in her. It almost felt like she had been sucker punched herself.

_Oh shit._

N grinned.

"Hello."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait but I fear that my chapters in the future are going to take this long to deliver. Between school and interviews and applications I haven't had that much time to write!**

**To answer a few questions, Red's old team is what you fought at the end of HG/SS. I haven't read that much of the Pokemon manga, so I am mainly based on what I have seen in game and my own interpretation. ****It's less like the Red in the manga and more of a badass(not that he isn't in the manga)**

**Anyways, please review! **


	6. Ch6 - Effort

**Chapter 6: Effort**

There they sat at the table inside the Pokemon Center, each of them holding onto their preferred drink. N played with his straw while Touko watched people filter in and out of the sliding doors, a slight flush on her face.

"So..." he drawled, capturing Touko's attention, a lazy smile adorning his face. "It's been a while."

She nodded. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. I've been travelling a bit and seeing new things."

She smiled, happy that he was adjusting to life among people just fine. "That's great! So what brings you here?"

N gestured at all the trainers bustling about in room.

"The Pokemon World Tournament of course. Besides, I knew you would be here. I'm interested in seeing how you and the most recent Pokemon Champion do."

Touko looked at him curiously, one delicate eyebrow raised. "Say N, you met him before right?"

"Yep" came the nonchalant reply.

Touko's eyes lit up. "Really? What's he like?" She had heard rumors and stories of his feats and how he had even defeated Iris to earn the title.

N chuckled. "Nate? He's a bit like a younger version of Touya actually. Always carrying around one of those bags as well. He's quite a strong trainer."

He leaned forward, resting his head on his palm. "He's even got a sister who's a skilled trainer as well, just like you and Touya." The ball of excitement in Touko's chest grew as she processed this information. The prospect of other formidable trainers to test her skill against was something that always got her fired up.

"I hope they participate in the tournament! I'd love to battle against them!" exclaimed Touko, who was sporting a huge grin by now. "I hope his sister is just as good as he is!"

Her thoughts danced as she pictured the epic battles that would ensue as their Pokemon clashed. Her imagination ran wild with all the scenarios that could occur during the battle.

"She is," N confirmed, "But Rosa's not as beautiful as you are."

That comment brought Touko crashing back down hard into reality. Blushing in embarrassment, she looked away and coughed, noting that they were the only two trainers left inside the building.

A strong hand grasped hers as he stroked it with his thumb. N could feel her body tense up as he made contact. "I mean it."

"When did you become such a flirt?" Touko stuttered in return, refusing to look at him.

He laughed at her embarrassed expression. "Since I met you. Besides, you can blame yourself. You're the one who introduced me to TV. I've been picking up on some of it."

N let go of her hand as a group of laughing hikers walked in, the merry jingle of the Pokemon Center sounding as the doors parted. Running his hand through his tea green hair, he beamed.

"So, how was my pickup line?"

Touko tried to glare at him, an expression that had very little effect when combined with her flush cheeks.

"Awful." Mirth filled N's eyes at the valiant effort. "I'll assume you meant that it was super effective."

"Idiot." came the reply.

Gathering both cups, he stood and casually tossed them into the trash. "It's getting late, why don't we head out?" N suggested. They stepped outside, the fresh air helping Touko cool off as they walked towards her hotel.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

Touko looked at him strangely. "I've... made plans already."

A slight frown covered N's face before disappearing quickly.

"Hmm, I see. That's too bad."

He turned to face her, a smile upon his handsome face.

"I'd walk you up and then give you a good night kiss, but I imagine Touya wouldn't like that. So I'll see you around sometime soon."

With a grin, he gave her a peck on the cheek and took off sprinting before she could utter a word, disappearing into the night as she stared at his retreating form.

Touko stood there, a hand on her cheek and another blush blossoming on her face. _What. The. Fuck._

A few minutes later, she had gathered some clothes and her towel as quickly as she could, surprising Touya as she barged past him without a word.

Closing the bathroom door, she leaned against it, thinking about the most recent course of events. A gentle knock came from the other side of the wood as her brother knocked on the door.

"You alright? Did training with Ash not go well?"

Touko smiled wistfully at the concern in his voice. "It went fine. I hope you had fun with Elesa." she said.

Touya frowned slightly on the other side of the door, knowing something was bothering her but let it slide. "I did. I'm going to bed now and I'll probably leave before you wake up so take care tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'm fine, I just need a shower." _And some time to think._

Slipping her cap off, she tossed it aside as she turned on the water and watched it cascade out of the shower head.

* * *

Red wasn't the type to waste time. Everything he did had effort put into it. So naturally, when Touko was nearly burnt to crisp after barely evading a column of fire due to her lack of concentration, he was annoyed.

Red didn't have a particular interest in helping her but had stayed simply because he had nothing else to do. Every time he watched her interact with her Pokemon, he thought of his own. If she wasn't going to focus, he wasn't going to waste him time giving her his assistance, Something was clearly bothering her and it wouldn't do.

"Go home."

She swiveled around, gaping at him in utter astonishment.

"Excuse me?"

Ignoring the fact that she had nearly been fried and might need assistance, he replied.

"I said go home."

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked away from her. Pausing, he looked over his shoulder.

"You're not focused. We'll continue tomorrow. Fix whatever problem it is that you have." Turning back around, he left, leaving Touko sitting there in stunned silence.

He'd give her another day's worth of effort before he made his decision to stay or go.

Touko slumped against the base of a tree as she watched him leave, the bark digging uncomfortably in her back. She smiled reassuringly at her Pokemon, some who had crowded around nudging her and at her Druddigon, who was pretending not to care while still casting glances at her. Giving them some food and then shooing them away gently so she could think, she let out a heavy sigh. _Why is everyone just leaving me behind these days?_

Today's training session had been a disaster. She had made mistake after mistake, asking for moves from the wrong Pokemon. If she remembered correctly, she had even asked her Braviary to use Outrage. Her lack of focus had nearly cost her dearly as she was nearly roasted by a flamethrower. Pokemon training could be a dangerous activity if one was unfocused and she had to toss herself behind a large boulder at the last second to avoid the deadly attack.

Ash was right, she needed to be more focused when training. Her forehead furrowed at the thought of him. _What was with that guy anyways?_

She could kind of understood how he felt. After all, she was the one who had begged him to help her, but did he really have to go point it out so rudely? She knew that he could be charming when he wanted to.

_Speaking of charming._

The image of N kissing her floated into her mind. What was she going to do with him?

Touko was rarely affected by such flattering as it occurred all the time with strangers she didn't know or really care for. Unfortunately for her, N wasn't part of the group and it would be hard to deny the effect he had on her from her pounding heart when he kissed her.

That and the fact that she wasn't totally used to getting such open affection.

She couldn't even really say that she wasn't attracted to him especially with his handsome features and that hair that just begged to have her hands run through it...

_Oh god._ _Did I really just think that?_

Touko buried her face in her hands, trying to repel that image from her mind. She didn't need her hormones acting up when one of the biggest tournaments was looming around the corner. Even if she was physically attracted to him, something which her conscious mind adamantly refused to believe, she still didn't know if she was interested.

Touko had always been a dreamer and despite being a tomboy, she was still a girl. Like most other females, she had dreamt of finding that one person who would make her heart throb, the one who would love her as much as she could love him. She was in it for more than just looks.

She shook her head vigorously. No, now wasn't the time to get sidetracked. She would deal with all this nonsense after she had won the tournament. Tomorrow, she would focus on her training as a real Champion should. _And possibly give Ash a piece of my mind while I'm at it._

* * *

The next day, Red observed as Touko walked into the clearing, a look of determination adorning her face. He watched as she marched up to him. Striking a stance, she pointed a finger at him.

"You!"

How odd.

"Me."

Touko stomped her foot on the ground.

"Yes, you! Would it kill you to be a little more polite next time?"

Red tilted his head slightly to the side as looked at her for any signs of sickness.

"No."

"And would it kill you to give answers that were longer than one word?"

"No." he deadpanned again.

"Than why don't you?!"

Touko crossed her arms in front of him, tapping her foot in impatience as she waited for his answer.

"Because it's not necessary."

She deflated at this response, her air of determination at telling off Red dissipating at his answer. It was hard to argue with him when he had a point.

"Yeah, but it would be nice if you spoke more" she grumbled.

"Sometimes its not just about necessity you know."

He considered her remark as he eyed her carefully.

"Fine."

Touko's eyes sparkled and she grinned, only to realize something several seconds later. "Wait! You answered with one word again!"

Pointedly ignoring her last remark, Red turned away. "Follow me. We're going somewhere else today."

* * *

Pant...Pant...Pant...

Those were the only sounds Touko could hear as she stood there, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and the back of her neck. She swiveled her head left and right, trying to keep her eyes on the two Pokemon circling her. Her Audino shot a blob of purple out of its mouch, which Touko recognized as poison or to be more specific, Toxic. Throwing herself forward onto the ground, it passed over her as she landed slightly a few feet from the Pokemon. She turned her head to the side, only to find her Krookodile missing, the attack landing on a hole where it had been previously standing.

If there was a hole there, it only meant one thing... paling she got up and ran. A few seconds later, Krookodile exploded out of the ground where she had been, its body ramming into the pink Pokemon, throwing it backwards and showering her with rubble.

"Oye, don't forget to give orders."

"That's easy for you to say!" she shouted, dodging another attack as her Audino steadied itself and let out a torrent of fire from its mouth. "Let's see you do it!"

Red raised an eyebrow at her while watching the Krookodile jump and twist in mid air, narrowly avoiding the blast. "I'm not the one training. But if you insist, maybe I'll join next time."

Touko noticed that he had been speaking more since her request although he still wasn't up to normal standards.

"How much longer?" she exclaimed as she struggled to intake enough oxygen to keep herself moving.

"Five minutes."

Touko growled in irritation as she readied herself, trying not to sustain any more minor (or major) injuries. She had long lost her cap, and her body was covered with all sorts of bruises and scratches.

Hearing the clash of rocks colliding with each other, she looked to her left, where she saw her Krookodile standing. Rocks and boulders were being tossed down the small slope the brown Pokemon was perched upon as it used its claws and tail to sweep and fling them through the air.

_Shit._

Taking off into a dead sprint she narrowly made it out of range before the flying boulders were upon her. Heaving a sigh she brushed herself off before doubling over, hands on her knees.

She heard the dull roar of the ocean behind her getting louder. Standing up and turning, she widened her eyes as she saw her Audino riding the top of 10 foot wave headed towards her Krookodile. She happened to be in the way.

_Double shit._

Fortunately, she had released the rest of her Pokemon from their pokeballs beforehand. As she ran, she felt the claws of her Braviary dig into her shoulder, its talons digging into her skin as it flapped its wings and pulled her up into the air. The pain was a welcome feeling that replaced the feeling of dread of being buried underwater.

"Krookodile, substitute!"

In a matter of seconds, she was airborne and above the wave her Audino was surfing and she was as it crashed down upon her Krookodile who had managed to somehow set up a substitute in the meantime.

The flying Pokemon dumped her off next to Red and she collapsed into an ungraceful heap next to him, too tired to move.

"Time's up" he said.

"Audino! Krookodile! That's enough!"

The wave swallowed up the still bouncing and sliding rocks and covered them, her Audino hopping off the wave searching for her Krookodile. It found the lizard like Pokemon huddled nearby, its substitute having saved it from being knocked. Waddling over towards it, her Audino's nurse-like nature kicked in as it went over to help care for the Pokemon.

"So Ash, what exactly was the point of that exercise?" she questioned from her position on the ground, a hardened expression on her face. "It better not have been just to test my toughness. I expect a full answer."

When Red had asked initially her to follow, she had obeyed. Pestering him with questions hadn't worked and when he had explained what today's training session consisted of she had immediately refused. After his insistence and questioning of her toughness(which she was sure was just bait) she had reluctantly agreed.

Red kept his eyes out on the horizon, the sun dipping halfway into the ocean as it lit the sky a brilliant orange.

"Several reasons. One," he held up a finger, "to toughen up your muscles."

"Two," he lifted another finger, "to work on your reflexes."

"The third", he said holding up yet another finger, " is to practice your decision making under duress."

Touko narrowed his eyes at him. "There are other ways of.."

"The last," he said, cutting Touko off, "is to experience what your Pokemon experience while they battle."

He continued at her silence, Touko looking at him expectantly.

"It's not enough to only know move counters. In order to truly know the flow of the fight, you need to experience what it's like to be inside the battle. In doing so, you not only learn what these techniques look like to your Pokemon while in battle, you also earn their trust."

He turned to look at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Battling isn't the game many people think it is. Your Pokemon put forth their effort and sacrifice their bodies for you. As a trainer, you need to respect that and do your best as well."

Her expression softened. "And that's why you were so frustrated me yesterday when I was distracted?"

"Correct."

This, she should could understand.

"I see."

He sat there looking out across the ocean and for a second, Touko thought she could see some kind of emotion on face before it disappeared.

"I won't lie either. An additional reason was to see how tough you really were."

She blinked.

"Did I pass?"

"You did."

* * *

Today had certainly been interesting. Red sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He had gotten caught up in the moment and shared a little more than he was comfortable. He pursed his lips together. It wasn't everyday that he met someone who was willing to endure and survive that kind of exercise. In fact, he only knew of three who would have made it. _I guess I'll be sticking around for a while longer._

In another room after having explained her day to Touya who had approved of the method and laughed at parts of her ordeal, Touko fell asleep, completely exhausted with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was dark by the time he had arrived, and inside his gym, Cheren finished his checkup, noting that everything was in good condition. After running it for the past year or so, he had started to grow rather fond of the place and now knew every inch of the place by heart.

He had already paid a visit to his sick replacement, who had informed him of the comings and going of the gym since he had left. The gym had been closed for a few days and would now reopen, meaning a slew of challengers waiting to battle.

Flipping the switch, he turned off the lights and locked the door as he went home, wondering how everyone else was doing. It would be a busy week.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, specifically Han-Ko, Charlie, Skydancing Dragon and Mrperson01. People like you keep me writing! And welcome to all my new readers, I hope you enjoy the story. I hope you are all happy with this update. I'm really looking forward to getting closer to some of the plot twists and turns i have planned, but for now, please be patient. All your questions will be answered in time!

Also, I'm blatantly ignoring the rule where Pokemon can only know 4 moves. That may work in the game but it would be terrible limitation in the actual Pokemon world. I mean really, how can you only remember 4 moves?

Heart of the swarm comes out two days after my birthday and two days before my quantitative methods test. Urk.

And again, please review! Only a few reviews make me a sad panda. =[


	7. Ch7 - Flying

**Chapter 7: Flying**

"Do you think I should go blonde again?"

Touya looked over the table at Elesa, who was twisting several strands of her long hair between her fingers in front of her.

"Is there a right answer to this?" he joked only to have the model fix him with a cool glare.

"No, but not giving an answer would be the worse thing you could do."

He laughed nervously under her piercing gaze. His gorgeous girlfriend was usually known for being upbeat, but there were times where she could be terrifyingly scary. He watched her as she continued to play with her hair while trying to come up with a politically correct answer.

"Black was a good change of pace. Personally, I prefer blonde hair though."

Elesa's gaze turned thoughtful as she pondered the answer.

"I see... Skyla said the same thing. Maybe I'll change it then."

Internally sighing in relief, he made a mental note to thank Skyla next time he saw her. Even though they _were_ in a relationship, he couldn't help getting nervous over some questions. They had only made it official quite recently and he was still adjusting to the change.

He took a bite of lunch from his spoon, savoring the mouthful as the it melted in his mouth. Across from him, Elesa delicately wielded her fork and knife with precision, perfects cuts appearing on her dish of chicken and potatoes.

Eating with her at these restaurants always made him feel like a barbarian. It didn't help that she always dressed way better than him, even at a casual lunch.

"This uh, blanket de veal is delicious." He cringed at his pronunciation, the words clumsily rolling off his tongue.

Elesa couldn't help but laugh as she put down her fork.

"It's blanquette de veau dear." she said in perfect french, mirth evident in her eyes and an amused smile plastered on her face.

She leaned forward, reaching across the table, napkin in hand. "You've got a bit of food on your cheek."

Wiping it off his cheek, she leaned back, satisfied, as a nearby table erupted in squeals.

Touya blinked, his own napkin sitting innocently and forgotten in his lap.

"Thanks."

He nodded over to a table in the corner where several girls sat whispering and giggling behind their plastic menus. He was pretty sure he had seen that same group shadowing him and Elesa several times over the past couple days. How they always managed to find them whenever they were out in public was amazing.

"Your fan girls followed you again. Are you sure they don't have some kind of tracking device on you?"

Elesa turned and flashed a blinding smile at them, sending the girls into a chorus of squeals as their idol acknowledged their presence.

"They're probably judging me," continued Touya, looking rather glum at the possible rumors that would be passed about him. _They're probably all gossiping about how Elesa should be dating someone else._

"Of course they are! They wouldn't want me to have an unruly boyfriend" said Elesa, winking at a him.

"That' s not helping," he deadpanned.

"Oh lighten up you stick in the mud. How's your sister doing?"

"Touko's doing fine. She seems pretty excited for the tournament" Touya said, slightly surprised by the question.

"Of course she would be. I remember when she first walked into my gym." Elisa recalled thoughtfully. "Loud, brash and ready to 'kick my ass' as she so eloquently put."

Touya couldn't help but grin as he pictured his sister marching into the gym and declaring that an ass kicking was in order. He'd have to ask her about that later.

"That definitely sounds like her. She met some guy recently that she should be training with now. He's got some pretty interesting training methods."

Elisa raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this statement. She knew how overprotective her boyfriend was about his twin.

"I'm surprised you're ok with this. I remember you complaining about that one guy. I forgot his name though."

"That would be N I suppose."

"Yes, him. The one with tea green hair."

He rolled his eyes at that. Leave it to a model to know the exact shade of someone's hair.

"I'm fine with it. After all, they're _training_ and not _dating_. He seems to be a pretty quiet and serious guy so I'm not worried about it. More importantly, how do you remember the exact color of someone's hair and not someone's name when it's only one letter?"

His question was met only with silence as he could see that Elesa was clearly planning and pondering something.

"Do you think they'll go on a date after training? I've never seen your sister in clothes other than her usual outfit. While they certainly show off her juicy booty and those ravishing legs of hers, they're not date material. We'll have to go on a shopping trip!" Elesa squealed, her eyes sparkling while clearly not hearing a word he just said.

Touya covered his eyes, scandalized at the image that popped into his head. "Please, let's never talk about how 'juicy her booty' and 'ravishing her thighs' are ever again. I don't ever want to think about her that way."

"We'll have to find something that matches her eyes. And definitely some that accentuates those luscious curves of hers... And..."

She paused, a wide grin on her face, amused by Touya's actions. She gently pried open one of his closed eyes and slid a finger out of his ear.

"I was only joking dear. But we ARE going on a shopping trip sometime."

Touya internally sighed in relief, glad that he didn't have to hear such vivid descriptions of Touko any longer.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he plastered a glare on his face that Elesa saw right through much to her amusement. He sighed, knowing his attempt was a huge failure. He couldn't even pretend to be angry at her.

Standing up and, she slid an arm into her light jacket, her other arm following suit until she was warmly embedded inside.

"I thought of a new pun. I'm going to test it on them and see how it is" she said eagerly.

She sauntered over to the table full of her fangirls, the table growing quiet as she approached.

Touya rolled his eyes. He knew exactly how they would react and knowing her, it was probably a terribly pun.

"Venison for lunch again? Oh deer!"

She flashed him a victory sign and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"I won't be back for at least another week. Professor Juniper asked me to go take a look for her."

"But Biancaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

It was late in the morning as Touko pouted at the high definition image of her friend being displayed on the device in front of her.

"First Cheren and Touya disappear, and now you! At this rate we won't be able to spend any time with each other." whined Touko, trying to muster as much pity from the blonde as possible.

Bianca smiled back at her wistfully, knowing all too well the devastating effects that pout could have on Cheren and Touya. "I'm sorry, but she said this was important. I'll try and be back as soon as I can."

She leaned in forward, motioning with a hand for Touko to do the same. Taking a hand and cupping it around one side of her face, she waited for Touko to move forward until her face took up the whole screen.

"By the way, you have my permission to jump his bones as well. He's hot! Have fun!" she whispered before cheerfully waving and backing away.

"Bianca, wait!"

Touko was cut off as Bianca's image disappeared in a flash as the connection was severed, leaving her staring at blank screen.

She peeked over at Red, who was busy gazing out the window while lazily chewing on his food. _Doesn't look like he heard that last part. Good._

Indeed he hadn't. Red had been able to follow the conversation all the way to the end where Touko had brought her face within an inch of the device. Curious as he was, he wasn't the type to pry into other people's business.

A thought occurred to her as she set the device down, slightly unnerved by Bianca's wild suggestion.

"Say Ash, what's your xtransceiver number?"

"My xtransceiver number?"

He looked at her blankly from across the table before turning back to the window.

"You don't know your own number?" Touko asked incredulously. _Who doesn't know their own Xtransceiver number? _

_"_It's not that I don't know it..." Red paused. "I just don't have one."

Touko frowned. "How do you make calls then?" _Who doesn't have an xtransceiver these days?_

"I use a phone."

"But, what if you're not near any place with a phone?"

Red shrugged. "Then I don't call."

Touko shook her head in disbelief. The thought of only using a phone was such a foreign concept to her. Everyone had a xtransceiver. She was pretty sure there was a higher chance of a Feebas winning against a Samurott than finding someone their age without one.

Bringing down both hands on the table, she stood up, leaning over the table with a look of exasperation on her face.

"We're not training today. We're getting you a xtransceiver instead. You can thank me later for introducing you to a vital piece of technology. I still can't believe you don't have one Ash."

"Today?"

Red continued to look out the window, mentally noting that it looked rather pleasant outside.

"Right now."

"Where?"

"We're going to Shopping Mall Nine."

"Where is that?"

"It's on Route 9. Near Opelucid City."

"They sell xtransceivers there?"

"They sell pretty much everything there."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting us there?"

"Duh, we can fly! Stop asking questions, this sounds like some sort of speed Q&A session."

"I don't have Pokemon."

"We can use mine!"

Red turned to look at her doubtfully. "How many flying Pokemon do you have?"

"Er..."

Now she felt a little dumb. "I only have Braviary..." she admitted, a little embarrassed at having not realized that.

Going over a mental list of her pokemon, a sudden thought struck her. "Wait, Druddigon has wings, he might be able to carry you! I'm going to see if he can. See you at our usual spot!"

Dropping her share of the check on the table, she grabbed her things and walked outside, leaving Red sitting there at the table. He fought the urge to sigh. Taking one last bite of his toast, he wiped his mouth with his napkin before leaving enough cash to pay for his share and a healthy tip. She was really such an impulsive person.

* * *

At the clearing, he could see any animated Touko talking and pointing at the sky next to the red and blue Pokemon. Red took a moment to observe the dragon's physique. A large body, sharp claws and tiny wings. He was pretty sure that the dragon couldn't even fly, let alone carry a person.

"I don't think he's quite built for that" he said walking up behind her. "Have you even seen him fly before?"

Touko paused. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't ever seen the dragon airborne.

"No, but we won't know until we try right?"

Climbing onto its back and nestling herself somewhere stable, she patted the grumpy looking dragon.

"Alright Druddigon, let's prove this guy wrong."

She pointed to the sky. "Go!"

Red was sure that if the dragon had been capable of the action, it would have sighed at its ambitious owner.

Bending down towards the ground, the dragon reluctantly leaped into the air, its powerful legs launching it up high while its wings beat the air in an effort to gain enough lift to keep it airborne.

On its back, Touko felt a sense of victory as they rose up above the trees, only for her hopes to come crashing down with her as gravity took its course.

Amused, Red offered a hand to her as she lay on her back where she had fallen off her Pokemon during the earthshaking landing.

"Not today then."

Touko, however, wasn't one so easily deterred.

"No! This is important! Everyone needs one!"

Red raised an eyebrow at her persistence. "Is it that important to you?"

She planted her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Of course! I wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

Patting Druddigon's head, she let back into her pokeball before taking another one and releasing her Braviary.

"I use my xtransceiver multiple times a day. So I can vouch for its usefulness. Besides, it will make things easier if I ever have to go look for you."

She climbed onto the bird pokemon's back, motioning for Red to get on. "Braviary here is unique in the sense that he's much larger than most pokemon of his kind. I was avoiding this but he can probably carry us both."

Red followed her leading, climbing up behind her, only to find himself in a dilemma.

"Where exactly am I supposed to hold?"

Touko blushed at this, glad that he couldn't see her face from behind her.

"You can hold my middle. Just don't do anything funny or I'll push you off!"

Touko turned even redder as she felt him lean forward and wrap his arms around her stomach, his chest slightly pressed up against her back.

This was going to be one slightly awkward trip.

She rubbed her pokemon's head distractedly, the flying pokemon leaning its head and enjoying its trainers touch.

"Alright Braviary, take us to Shopping Mall Nine. You'll get a nice treat if you get us there extra fast."

With a squawk, the flying Pokemon took off into the air, mighty flaps of its wings lifting them into the sky and toward their destination.

* * *

High up in the air, Touko could see Shopping Mall Nine off in the distance. Even as far up as they were, the building looked massive. Pointing down towards Route 9, she directed Braviary down to small area slightly off the road.

Red sighed as they landed, glad to finally get out of such an awkward situation. Normally he would've enjoyed the flight, but he could tell how tense Touko was in front of him and it had made him a little nervous.

Stretching his legs, he looked around, noting how they weren't next to the mall.

"Why did we land out here?" he asked.

Touko nearly fell at that question as she got off Braviary, stumbling a bit before finding her balance. She had not expected him to ask that.

She had her reasons that she didn't really want to admit. Put on the spot, she tried to quickly come up with a valid excuse.

"Um...because you're not supposed to fly double on a pokemon!"

She winced at the terrible excuse that she came up with. She had seen a few couples being carried by the same pokemon before and they had always been a hot topic among those who had seen them land shortly after. She had wanted to avoid that as she was a rather visible figure these days in the Unova region. She wasn't sure how Ash would take it if rumors were spread about them.

Red looked at her doubtfully. "I've seen people fly two on a Pokemon before. I'm sure it's allowed."

"Oh, uh, well, I didn't know that." she said lamely. Fortunately for her, Red didn't question her any further, choosing to accept her answer and make his way over to the concrete .

Unfortunately for her, things hadn't worked out entirely as planned for her, as she hadn't spotted a few ace trainers, lasses and roughnecks in the bushes around the area they had landed.

As she let Braviary back into its pokeball, she could hear the whispers start up around her.

_"Wow, she's hot. That guy is so lucky. She should get with a biker like me."_

_"Do you think girls like her will notice me if I shine my head?"_

_"They rode double! That's so cute! They're such a cute couple."_

_"I want to go on a date like that!"_

_"I agree Amy. That guy is really handsome too. I'm so jealous."_

_"Hey isn't that the girl who beat you a few years ago? I heard she became the Pokemon champion."_

_"Yeah she is! I wonder how that guy snagged her?!"_

Cheeks burning, she walked away quickly from the whispers and right past a waiting Red. Puzzled, he followed her into the enormous shopping mall, impressed by the sheer size of the building.

Several minutes later, he found himself standing in an electronic store, faced with a wealth of xtransceiver options in front of him. Over on the other side of the store, a stressed looking clerk hurried around between several groups of people, all asking for an opinion and help.

"Hey Touko," he began, drawing her attention. "Which one should I pick?"

Touko had been off in her own world, her mind revolving around the comments she had overheard when they had landed. His voice drew him out of her thoughts when she spoke, only to be reminded of them when she looked at him. Pushing her thoughts away forcefully, she focused on the models in front of her.

"I would choose one of these three models here. They're the latest ones and have pretty good screens. I hear they also pick up reception really well."

Red leaned forward to take a look. "They certainly look new. How much are they?"

Checking the list of prices next to her, she gawked at how expensive they were, especially the newest model._ That's so expensive! Who can afford that?_

She herself knew that she had the funds to buy it, but that was because she had earned so much through her battles throughout the years. Mentally berating herself for forgetting about the price and not knowing her companion's financial situation, she fidgeted, debating if she should tell him or suggest an older and cheaper model.

"They're a bit expensive, there are some other older models..."

She was cut off as Red waved a hand dismissively. "How much?"

"20000 dollars." she muttered.

She waited for the rejection that was to come. The proclamation that the price was too great for him to spend and that he'd choose something cheaper. It never came.

"Ok."

Red turned and walked towards the cashier, leaving a gaping Touko staring at his back behind him. Red reached for his wallet as he spoke.

"Can I have the latest xtransceiver model in red? Thanks."

He was a little surprised at first, but the item wouldn't even come close to putting a dent in his savings. He wasn't a big spender, and having won countless battles and being the pokemon champion had their perks for his wealth. He didn't even have to think about money when he wanted to purchase something or go somewhere.

As the man hurried to go get the item, he looked back at the brunette and noticed how she was still staring at him.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Touko closed her mouth and shook her head.

After handing over the payment, Red was the proud owner of a new red xtransceiver.

"You should have gotten the black one. It looked cool!"

Red shook his head as he sat down. "I like red."

Taking the device from him, Touko opened the contacts list and created a new entry for herself. After entering herself in, she handed him back his communication device before taking hers out. Adding an entry labeled 'Ash' and entering his number, she jabbed at the call button with her thumg

"You should be proud. I'm taking your xtransceiver's virginity!"

Red raised both his eyebrows at her odd choice of words but stayed silent, picking up the call and being greeted with the face of the person sitting next to him.

Hanging up, Touko stood and stretched, bringing both arms up and bending backwards.

"Well in any case it works and red is good for you. It matches your eyes." She froze at her own words, her thoughts spilling out of her mouth. _I did not mean to say that at all. Curse you mouth!_

"Sure." was Red's only reply.

"Right. Anyways," she said, striving for normalcy, "let's walk around for a bit. It would be a waste of travel time to go back now. I need to pick something up for Braviary as well."

Red nodded. It would be a nice change of pace for him as well.

* * *

Lunch, a trip around the mall and several hours later, the two trainers found themselves alone off the side of Route 9 again. This time, Touko had made sure to scour the area, making sure that no one was around. She stood in front of her flying pokemon, cooing as she fed it food out of her hand.

Red watch as Braviary squawked happily as it received attention and food from its beloved trainer, preening itself once Touko had given it all the food she had.

He had a request for her that he wasn't sure she would grant. _Well, might as well ask._

"Touko."

She looked at him, slightly startled by his serious tone.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Do you mind if I sit in front this time?"

The brunette brought a finger up and tapped her chin for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"You know, normally, I would say no, but since you were such a good sport today and more social than usual, I'll let you." she said grinning at him.

A few minutes later, they were in the soaring in the air, Touko's arms tightly wrapped around his midsection and shivering slightly.

"Don't get the wrong idea now Ash," she said as she tightened her grip on him, brunette hair billowing out behind her in the wind. "I just really don't want to fall."

"I won't," came his short reply from in front of her.

Red gazed out into the horizon as they flew. On the way here, he had been too concerned to enjoy his flight. With his flying companion's impulsive nature, he wasn't sure if she was serious about pushing him off should some sort of accident befall him. Now being at the helm, he could properly enjoy his experience and he could definitely say he missed this.

He missed flying. He missed soaring through the sky on his Charizard, the wind whipping around him and through his hair while being so close to puffy white clouds he could almost touch.

He watched as the sun dipped slightly before the horizon, bearing witness to yet another sunset. But this was different. Everything was different in the sky.

A warm orange glow slowly spread throughout the sky, dyeing the formerly blue sky, the sun a blazing circle from where it originated. Red watched silently as it spread in front of him, enjoying the colors intermingling in front of him and without him realizing it, the arms wrapped around him.

Behind him, Touko watched the scene unfold in front of her as well, slightly lost in her thoughts again from the 'date' comments from earlier.

"Hey Touko."

She blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She smiled sincerely from behind him before bringing her head forward to rest on his back.

_It's for the warmth and wind protection_ she insisted to herself.

But maybe... it wouldn't be so bad if he did get the wrong idea.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I know it has been a very long time since my update, but the story isn't dead! I had written a whole chapter, but after reading it, I really disliked it and trashed it. So I wrote another one, then got sick and blah blah blah. I know you don't want to hear about my problems. =]

I realize that this story didn't have much action or battles in it, but I think its rather necessary. I know some of you are probably disappointed but you can't have fighting all the time!

A few notes about the world . I don't know anything about french cuisine, so please forgive me if I messed anything up. Also, since Elesa seems to have a fondness for bad puns, I shamelessly borrowed one since I can't come up with any. I really don't know how xtransceivers and phones work together either.

In regards to questions, Red's team may.. or may not show up. I'd spoil it all for you otherwise!

Again, **reviews** make the story go! So please **review**! (notice how bold the word **review**)

Special thanks to: Han-ko, crystalliser, skydancing dragon, stridertom, mrperson01, , pokemaster56, kingtaso, shiroyashakoutan, wing3done, digitally and drayllien. Apologies if I spelled your name wrong!

Shuiro9: Thanks for the review. I actually laughed when I read your little ran on the crap that is 4 moves. Anyways, I won't tell you what I have planned, but I will say that its broader than what you initially speculated. I've had the little story running through my head since chapter 1 about and I've got it written down somewhere, so hope fully it will meet your expectations later on.


	8. Ch8 - Colds

**Chapter 8: Colds**

"How are things going at the gym?"

Cheren briefly eyed the young challenger taking on one of his trainers before replying, his xtransceiver in his hand.

"Just peachy."

He raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy command his Snivy to tackle the Palpitoad croaking across from it.

_What are they teaching kids these days?_ _Palpitoad is water AND ground type. He just needs to vine whip his ass and win._

He turned away and brought his attention back to his device, just in time to catch Bianca roll her eyes.

"I'll assume that means you're doing just fine."

Bianca's image wavered for a few seconds, her figure and voice distorting before returning.

A quick glance to his left confirmed that the rather boring battle was still 'raging', with a Pansear now scratching away at the toad-Pokemon and trying to break through its defenses.

"Where are you now? Have you spoken to Touya or Touko recently? I'm sure they're off causing trouble somewhere."

"I'm in the Great Chasm! Professor Juniper asked me to come here and look for some rare Pokemon DNA samples. Something about an important and groundbreaking experiment. As for your second question, I spoke to Touko a few days ago, she was doing just fine. I think she's having a great time with Ash. They're really hit-"

"Hold on" he said, cutting her off as footsteps approached him.

He met the gaze of the trainer in front of him, sizing him up before he continued.

"A youngblood has challenged me to a battle."

Bianca resisted the urge to sigh and roll her eyes again.

"You make yourself sound like an old man. Call me back later. Stoutland's being a big baby over here and wants some attention anyways."

"Will do."

A click was heard and echoed throughout the gym as Bianca ended the call.

Standing to his full height, he looked at the confident brown haired boy in front of him.

"How did you manage to lose a Snivy and then manage to drag it on long enough to brute force your way through a water-Pokemon?", Cheren questioned as he made a mental note to ask his trainers about that.

The boy shrugged.

"The new generation has style. Something you don't have... old man."

Cheren narrowed his eyes at the smirking youth in front of him.

"I accept your challenge."

Bringing back his arm, he flung a Pokeball out into the battlefield, the red and white ball spinning in the air before clattering on the ground and releasing his Haxorus. The Pokemon exploded onto the floor, eager for battle as it roared into the not-so-confident-anymore challenger's face.

He smirked. This kid was going to shit his pants before this was over.

* * *

He knew what was coming. That dreadful sound, one he had heard far too many times today. Knowing it was inevitable, he prepared himself, steeling his core against the incoming-

"ACHOOOOOO!"

sneeze.

Sighing, he closed his book and glanced over at a bed ridden Touko, covers pulled up to her very red and delicate looking nose.

"See, this is why you should wear more..." he eyed her discarded clothes in the corner of the room, "sensible clothing."

Touko glared at him feebly from the bed, her watery eyes trying their best to convey her feelings and burn a hole straight through him him. She would have retorted, if it wasn't for the terrible dryness she felt in her throat.

Sneezing again, she reached over to grab a tissue and blew her nose before tossing it into the ever growing pile of tissues in the trash.

"Food."

Sighing again, Red made a hand motion at the glass of water next to her before standing and making his way into the kitchen. Absentmindedly, he emptied a ready to eat can of 'Victreebell's Chicken and Vegetable Soup' into a bowl.

How had he been reduced to this? The almighty Red, best trainer in the world, reduced to a baby sitter. He had woken up to a message from Touko asking him to come over. He had been greeted at the door by Touya, who had politely asked him if he could watch over Touko for the day. Not having an excuse, he only had a choice to agree to watch over the grumpy brunette. He hadn't expected it to be for the entire day.

The sound of the microwave brought him out of his thoughts and he presented the bowl to the brunette on a tray.

"Be careful, it's-"

He was interrupted by Touko's cry of pain.

"Hot." He sighed again.

Touko hissed, her burnt tongue throbbing as she glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Logic dictates that when soup is taken out of the microwave, it should be hot. Common sense really."

"Oh fuck you."

Red merely raised an eyebrow at this before sitting back down in chair and quietly resuming his reading of _Game of Pokemon_.

She huffed and continued glaring at him before slowly a tentative of her soup, savoring as the warm and no-longer-scorching-hot soup spilled into her stomach.

She knew she was being a grumpy bitch, but really, it wasn't her fault! She only had a little bit of a cold, yet Touya had forced her to stay in bed, citing his responsibility as the (barely)older sibling, authority given to him by their mother and playing on her fear of possibly becoming too sick to be in the tournament. She would much rather be out training with her Pokemon, cold be damned.

She glanced over at Red. She was itching for something to do, whether it be to train or a verbal spar.

She cleared her throat loudly. "You know, The _Lord of the Pokemon_ series is better."

"Is that so." came the bored drawl, Red flipping another page without looking up.

"Yes, it is. _The Pikachu, The Fellowship of the Pokemon, The Two Gyms, and The Return of the Pokemon Master_, were awesome. Besides, how can you have a more badass title than, 'The One Pokemon to rule them all? I mean re-".

"Politics."

Touko stopped mid rant, mouth still open.

"Huh?" she said stupidly.

Red sighed.

"I prefer the much more political nature of _Game of Pokemon_."

Touko only gaped at him. "Just how old are you Ash? You shouldn't be interested in politics! You should be interested in cool things like massive battles! Pokemon like Arceus!"

"I guess some of us mature faster than others."

Her eyebrow twitched dangerously at his words.

Carefully placing her tray down on the nightstand, she turned back to Red.

"You have 5 seconds to take that back."

"No", came his one word reply.

Lunging for him to give him a smack, she forgot that her legs were still tangled in several blankets. A collision, flailing arms, gravity and a loud thud occupied the few seconds in between Touko's lunge and the twisting of the doorknob.

It was of course at this opportune moment that two people burst into the room.

"Toukoooo, I haven't seen you in so lo-, my what do we have here?"

Elesa blinked in amusement, a slow grin spreading across her face at the sight of Touko's hunched, blanket covered form straddling Red in front of her. She nudged Touya in the ribs.

"You didn't tell me they had moved onto the next stage yet."

"What are you talking abou-"

He stuck his heard over her shoulder, his eyes widening as he took in the sight, a matching grin starting to form across his face as well.

"Wait until mother hears about this."

Touko's form became a blur as the words came out of his mouth. A second later, she was in his face, sickness completely forgotten.

"Don't you dare" she hissed, eyes wide in panic. If her mom ever found out... Touko shuddered. She didn't even want to think about the amount of questions and information she'd be asked for.

His grin got wider. "What are you willing to do to keep this private?"

Touko groaned.

* * *

In the end, it took some pleading from Touko and a good smack to the back of his head from Elesa before Touya relented and promised multiple times not to let their mother know.

Touko sighed in relief, curled up under her sheets at the thought. While she had escaped future questioning from her mother, she had been forced to make a promise to Elesa to give her all the juicy details when she got better.

_I can tell her about all the juicy details that don't exist_.

She snorted. Of course they didn't exist. That jerk had just dusted and brushed himself off before gathering his stuff. A quick nod at Touya, a nice-to-meet-you to Elesa and he had left without so much of a warm good bye to her. No hug, no kiss, no "I hope you feel better tomorrow".

She sighed, pulling up her covers to her chin, her blue eyes and toes twitching as she thought of today's events.

Still, it was nice of him to take watch over her for a few hours, she mused. She'd have to thank him and kick his ass at the same time when she got better.

* * *

Outside the room, Elesa peeked inside, a sliver of light sliding into the room. Satisfied that Touko was asleep, she closed the door again before turning back to Touya, a delighted smile playing on her lips.

"She's asleep. She looks really cute when she's not being so energetic."

"She drools sometimes too", Touya said offhandedly. _One secret for another, _he thought wickedly.

"Oh that is SO cute."

He waved his hand dismissively.

"Anyways, what did you think of Ash?"

Elesa reached up to his shirt and fiddled with his collar, fixing, straightening and undoing the damage Touko had just recently caused.

"He seemed like the strong silent type. A little rude or anti-social, but it seems like he's very knowledgeable and a fairly good guy. He's definitely worth keeping around."

Her eyes glittered with mischief.

"Plus, he's got some smoldering good lucks and I wouldn't mind tak-".

A pair of lips were quickly and gently pressed against hers, cutting her off, before being pulled away.

"Ok, maybe not."

She grinned as Touya smirked back at her.

Finished with fixing his collar, she brought a delicate hand up below her chin, rubbing it as a frown graced her face.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I feel like I've seen Ash somewhere. He looks really familiar."

Touya leaned back against the wall, his arms tucked behind his head.

"You too? I felt the same way. I'm sure he's not someone terrible as I would have definitely would have remembered him but still... "

Elesa's brows furrowed even more and turned to stare down the hallway, some of her hair falling down to cover one eye.

"I know what you mean. I'm certain I've seen him somewhere."

Their concentration was disrupted as the beep of Touya's watch broke the silence.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you back."

A hand latched onto his wrist before he could take a step.

"You're already here, no need to walk me back. I can handle myself without your manly presence beside me" Elesa said with a wink.

"Be safe then. I'll see you tomorrow."

A quick peck from the black haired girl and Touya was left watching Elesa sway her hips as she walked down the hall, a grin on his face.

Life was good.

* * *

In his room, Red cracked open his book before flipping to where he stopped.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

As he read further down the page, a line caught his eye from the text.

_"Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word. This hole in this chest of mine is one such wound."_

A sudden thought struck him about the speaker. This certain Pokemon happened to be a Roggenrola, a Pokemon he knew nothing about. Grabbing his bag from his bedside and rooting through it, he eventually found the device he was looking for. Flipping open his now scarcely used Pokedex, a wave of nostalgia overcame him before he shook it and off and remembered what he was trying to do.

Fortunately for him, he had updated it with from Professor Oak's database at a PC before he had departed on his journey and had some information on several Pokemon from the region.

Navigating his way through its index, he found the Pokemon entry and brought it up.

_"Roggenrola, a rock Pokemon. The hexagonal-shaped hole is its ear. It has a tendency to walk in the direction the sound is coming from", _came the announcement from the Pokedex. He peered at the image, looking for the Pokemon that he couldn't find.

He frowned. He couldn't see a thing. All there was were a bunch of rocks, some hole that looked like it had wrinkles that looked like an..._oh_.

Throwing both the items onto his bag, he looked up at the ceiling.

_A candle Pokemon, a ice cream Pokemon and now a rock Pokemon that looks like someone's anal cavity. What. the. fuck._

Maybe he would take Touko's advice and read something else instead.

* * *

_He sat in his chair, hands together and tucked under his chin._

_"It has been found?"_

_"Yes. It seems the rumors were true sir."_

_"Good. Then we can start our plan."_

_"And then what sir?"_

_"Patience, for you will see in due time. Get a team ready. We have a few visits to make."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realized that its been months since I've posted and you probably ALL hate me, but here's the next chapter. I never realized how tiring a full time job with a 2 hour round trip is.. but when i get home and there's no A/C? I lose all motivation. No excuse but still!

In any case, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and has reviewed. You are almost literally the...2%? People like you help us out.

Also, if any of you actually remember, Cheren's trainers in the gym don't have Palpitoad. But I made one of them have one anyways. And of course, credits to Mr. George Martin for that little quote I borrowed, or at least part of it.

This chapter is a little short as well, but hopefully they'll get longer. I hope for big things to come.

Thank you again to all my reviewers!

And again, please review!


End file.
